A Second Chance
by hotchfan1
Summary: Hotch decided to give himself a second chance int the love department. Beth had made a promise years back, would she be able to keep it or give herself a second chance?
1. Ch 1 Training

_**I don't anything related to CBS if I did a lot of things wouldn't had happened! Hope you enjoy and review!**_

**Chapter One**

Hotch was training for the FBI triathlon. He stopped for a few minutes to rest.

"Geez I hope your training for something. Hope you didn't do sprints for fun." A woman said.

"No I'm training to this triathlon in February."

"Oh yeah the FBI one you're an agent?"

"Yeah it's the FBI one."

"I'm not supposed to ask if you're an agent."

"I work for the Justice Department."

"I've seen you doing laps at the pool too."

"And you're training for surveillance?"

"Am doing a triathlon it's in January but I'm not in a big rush as you!"

"Well, I just have about 45 minutes a day so between work and home is hard."

"How's your biking going?"

"Oh I don't know my tires are inflated."

"Well you know I'm not the best cyclist. So I was going to ride this weekend. I could use some tips if you're not busy."

"Just don't know my schedule."

"Yeah are we going to see each other out here or at the pool sometime."

"But I should find out in a couple of days and I can call you."

"That'll be great! I have a card somewhere." She said looking in her arm and handing it to Hotch, "It should be fun or at least an adventure."

"So what made you think that I was an agent?" he asked looking at the card, Beth Clemmons.

"I saw the suit what else could you be?" she said walking away.

_What was I thinking?_ Hotch thought. He had no idea what had happened! The last time he was as nervous as today was when he decided to talk to Haley and that was many moons ago. He had to hurry if he didn't want to be late to work and everybody to question where is Hotch?

~CM-CM~CM-CM~

Beth didn't know where the courage had come to stop and talk to him. She didn't know but what she did was that he was an extraordinary man! She could see that he was honest, with integrity, hard worker and didn't quit.

It was on moments like this that he missed her Daddy.

"Earth calling Beth!" Cynthia said.

"Sorry. I was thinking of my dad. What did you asked me?"

"How did it go with your running?"

"Pretty good I have been getting better in my time."

"Did you see him?"

"Yes he was ahead of me and stopped for a few minutes to rest I think and I thought that was my opportunity to talk."

"So how is he?"

"He seems to be a nice man!"

Beth saw Cynthia rolled her eyes and went back to do what she was doing.

"Did they come for the painting?" their boss asked them.

"I don't think so!" Cynthia said.

At that moment, a man came in asking for a painting and taking it with him.

Few days had gone by and she hadn't received a phone call from him and she was about to doubt herself when her phone rang and she didn't recognize the number but she still answered the phone.

"Hello."

"Beth? This is Aaron Hotchner we've met at the park the other day! My schedule is clear for tomorrow at nine in the morning, what do you say?"

"Sounds perfect to me so see you tomorrow then?"

"Yes!"

"See you tomorrow morning! Goodbye!"

"Goodbye!" She said hanging up.

_Did I really agree?_ She thought and then remembered her Dad's words _go bigger go home_ something that had become her motto.


	2. Ch 2 Meet My Family

**Here's the next chapter! Hope you like it! PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Chapter Two**

The team had to fly to Atlanta to work on a case. Two prostitutes had been found dead. They had been stabbed but the posing of the bodies indicated remorse. There was no evidence of sexual assault and they were both found with 250 dollars with them. Rebecca, one of the victims had been reported as missing by her friend.

As the team tried to put things into perspective and seeing the photos of the bodies they realized the bruising in the thighs they realized that the unsub was in a wheelchair. JJ realized that the caretaker is a woman and that there's a third person helping her that they need to look for parents protecting their children.

They found out about Jeff who is in a wheelchair and had killed a girl when he was in the University before his parents went for him. Meanwhile Erika, Jeff's physical therapist had been invited for dinner was watching a movie with Jeff she insisted for him to take his medications and he is not against it like with his parents. Erika decides to go for his medication and finds the third victim necklace.

Unfortunately for her she is found by Jeff's mother Linda who went a little crazy and wanted to kill her. At that moment Linda's husband had left the home and kills himself in the same way that had left Jeff in a wheelchair in a traffic accident and leaving a confession of him killing the victims.

The team heads out the unsub home just in time before Linda kills Erika. Linda refuses for them to take Jeff away by pointing the gun in his direction. They shoot her and arrest Jeff. While the plane Hotch and Rossi are talking about the case and how the parents of Jeff had gotten to that point.

"So what time should I pick Jack tomorrow?"

"I have to leave before 5 am!"

"Okay well, I tell you what? You put on the coffee and I will be there."

"Thanks!"

"So are you nervous? I mean it's not too late to back out!"

"I'm ready! Maybe!" Hotch said smiling.

The next day Hotch had coffee in the pot ready for Rossi to pick up Jack. He was about to get to the finish line he saw his family cheering on him and smiled.

"You did it!" Jack stated.

"I did buddy! I did! Can you believe it?"

"Did you see my sign?"

"I did." Hotch said putting Jack the medal, "that's for you buddy! Your sign is fantastic!"

Look at you! How do you feel?" Rossi asked.

"I think I'm going to live!"

"Pretty impressive I had money on the swim killing you!"

"I've practiced!"

"It paid off! Congratulations!" Morgan stated.

"Hey does somebody want to eat?" Reid questioned.

"Yes something greasy please!" JJ exclaimed.

"Oh yeah!"

"Hotchner!"

"Beth!" Hotch said smiling, "Jack there's someone I want you to meet. Come here!" He said walking towards Beth while the team watched them.

"You're amazing! Congratulations!"

"Thanks!" he said giving her a hug, "Beth I want you to meet my son Jack!"

"Hi!" Jack says.

"Jack this is my friend Beth!"

"Hey there Jack!" Beth said giving Jack a hand shake, "nice to meet you!"

"You work with my dad too?" Jack questioned.

"No we're just friends. Hey did you made that?"

"Yes. I cut myself and put the sparkles on too!"

"You know what? I look at art all day long and that my friend is pretty good!"

"Thank you!"

"You're welcomed!"

"We are going to get something to eat you wanna come?"

"Sure!"

"Okay great! Come on buddy!"

~CM-CM~CM-CM~

Beth couldn't believe that she finally had met Hotch's family. She knew that they weren't but for him that's what they were.

"Couple of hours, couple of hours you guys didn't come home till sunrise!" Reid stated.

"Why are you yelling?" JJ asked.

"Make him stop!" Garcia said.

"Okay. Jack earmuffs, earmuffs!" Morgan said looking at him and Jack did as told, "What did you guys drink last night?"

"The green fairy." Garcia answered.

"Hey don't answer for me! You know I can't with the twins in my belly! The only thing I drank all night was water. I have curfew so I got early to my house." Emily said.

"Oh sorry Garcia and I had the green fairy while Emily had water!"

"Curfew?" Beth asked.

"Yeah it's a boy called Dallan!" Morgan answered, "Jack you don't need the earmuffs again!"

"Derek and I have an eleven month old at home. They make fun of me because he's a Mama's Boy!" Emily informed her.

"So what do you do?" Garcia asked.

"I work in an art gallery." She responded.

"How did you two met?" JJ questioned.

"We met at the park!" Beth answered.

"Hey enough with the interrogation guys." Hotch stated.

"We are just merely curious!" Reid answered.

"It's okay Aaron if I were them I would do the total same thing. You're all a family travel together see each other practically 24 hours a day." She answered.

"Don't encourage them! You're only giving them more gas than what they need."

"So what do you do?" Beth asked them.

"Catch killers!" Morgan answered.

"I know that. But how do you catch them?"

"We study their minds and behaviors." JJ answered.

"Can we talk about something else?" Jack asked.

"Who is your favorite hero Jack?" Beth asked him.

"Daddy! Nobody beats Daddy!" Jack answered.

Their meal was ready.

"Jack what do we do before we eat?" Hotch asked him.

"We wash our hands!" Jack said getting up from the chair.

"So how long have you been together?" Garcia asked.

"Do you really wanna know?" Hotch asked.

"Not really." Emily replied.

They all laughed. Rossi's phone rang.

"No. I'm having lunch with Hotch and the team but as soon as I'm done here I'll call you. Okay me too bye!"

"What are you working on wife number 4?"

"I don't have to answer do I?"

"Emily, how far along are you?" Beth asked.

"I'm six months pregnant and they are girls. Now that we are here together without discussing a case Derek and I are planning Dallan's first birthday party but its only family so only you guys, my parents and Derek's mom and sisters are invited. As soon as we set the date I'll let you know!"

"Does Dallan like the idea to have sisters?" Beth questioned.

"He talks to them every single moment he has!" Emily said.

"He doesn't let strangers to touch her belly and believes that they are of his property!" Morgan added.

"But we want to know about you!" JJ said.

"What do you want to know?" She said looking at Hotch, "I'm an only daughter and my dad died a year ago it has been really hard for my mom and me."

"I'm sorry you lost your Daddy!" Jack said coming back from the restroom and surprising everybody. "I lost my Mommy and I miss her!"

Hotch looked at Beth and whispered, "you're the first person outside of us that he tells that!"


	3. Ch 3 Jack and Hotch Ready

_**Another chapter is up! PLEASE REVIEW!**_

**Chapter Three**

The team had been called on a case. A mass murder at Synalock an Internet security company located in Charlottesburg, Virginia.

"So where's the unsub?" JJ asked.

"He has a reason to stay hidden!" Rossi added.

"He's not finished yet!" Hotch added.

The victims were shot and stabbed. But they realized that with the company CEO's Adam Werner had been an overkill he was the main target. He killed the rest of them because they had become witness to the murder.

They found out that Adam Werner was a Navy officer and that he didn't have time to go to his office and grab his gun and who was the unsub and that he had killed his own parents. He was separated from his wife Jenna for a year. JJ and Morgan gave the profile to the press with a picture of Luke Dolan.

Back at the BAU Rossi and Hotch were talking about the case.

"One thing has been bothering me the first victim Adam Werner was given the Navy Cross in 2000." Rossi said.

"We weren't on war."

"Exactly you have to show extreme sacrifice risk life and limb to win the second medal of valor. So what did he do on peace time to deserve it?"

"So Garcia discovered part of Dolan's military records were encrypted. I just got the complete file from the Pentagon. He wasn't a clerk he was a Navy SEAL."

"But let me guess Adam Werner was too!"

"Yeah Werner was the Seal leader, Dolan was his number 2 their unit was part of jaysock they were involved in twenty highly classified missions."

"What missions were in 2000?"

"Only one Operation Dorado Falls."

"See what you can find about it!"

"Will do!"

"That changes the profile."

"Definitely!"

"How so?"

"Navy SEALS are screened carefully for vulnerability to PTSD they're resistance to it."

"So why would a trained Navy SEAL kill his commanding Officer and his own parents?"

"I don't know but it will be a lot harder to find him."

"There's only few people on this planet that are capable of stopping him."

They were interrupted by Garcia letting them know that they had seen Dolan at wife's address but that they searched the area but didn't find him.

Dolan has now kidnapped a General and they go to the General's home and talk to his wife about what had happened.

"He thinks someone purposely distorted his reality." Reid said.

"He said his parents have been replaced." Morgan said.

"He just sounds delusional."

"He might have Capgras Syndrome it's a delusional disorder which one believes that friends and family and loved ones have been replaced by imposters."

At the BAU, the team was gathered in the bullpen area trying to have conversation with Dolan.

"Is this Lieutenant Luke Dolan?"

"Who is this?"

"Seargent Major Rossi United States Marines Corp. retired."

"Who told you to call me?"

"I volunteered to call you."

Through the cell phone they found where the call was coming from which Hotch and Morgan went but only found General Milgram wounded and found out he had gotten inside the FBI Headquarters. The team almost succeeded into submitting him if he hadn't heard his daughter cries.

Hotch and Rossi remained behind after the team had left. Hotch was on the phone when Rossi entered his office. Hotch let him know that Strauss ordered to start looking for a new Profiler.

"Have you started already?" Rossi asked.

"No and Let me know if you have any ideas."

~CM-CM~CM-CM~

Beth was sitting in her desk looking at some catalogs but her mind wasn't there. She missed Aaron who was working on yet another case in the other end of the country and that's when her cell phone rang.

"Aaron, I thought you were working on a case."

"I am but they called me from Jack's school nobody has gone to pick him up. I totally forgot that Jess wasn't going to be in town."

"Don't worry I can pick him up, hold please," she said getting up, "Cyd tell Mr. Thompson that I have to go that's family related. Hey so would you let them know I'm going to pick him up?"

"Yes. Thank you."

"Your welcomed."

She arrived at the school to pick up Jack and when he saw her he just smiled, "Beth!"

"Are you hungry Jack? Cause I am."

"Yes!"

"Okay let's go and we eat something and then head to my house so you can do your homework."

After eating some pizza and Jack finishing his homework they decided to go to the park and play ball.

"Hey Jack you're winning! Jack, Jack that was my turn!" She said laughing.

"You have to keep up! Look I scored again! Daddy says I'm getting better and Uncle Dave agrees!"

"Yes Jack you're getting better!"

Neither Jack nor Beth noticed that someone was watching them attentively following them.

Jack stopped playing grabbed the ball and looked at her.

"What is it Jack? You don't want to play anymore? Why did you went so silent?"

"I just remembered my Mommy. I don't talk about my Mommy around Daddy who gets sad when we mention her."

"I know Jack. I know it hurts!"

"But I know that she's always in here!" Jack said pointing to his heart. "Would you like to work the case with me and Daddy?"

"Jack, I would love that but…"

"Are you sure?"

Both Jack and Beth turned around to see Hotch standing behind them smiling.

"Daddy!" Jack said giving Hotch a hug.

"You scared me!" she said giving him a kiss in the cheek.

"Hey buddy! Sorry but I didn't mean to scare you! Beth." Hotch said getting something out of his suit. "Will you marry me? I know this isn't exactly the place to ask you but this is the same place that we've met."

"Jack, yes I want to work the case with you and Daddy! Aaron the answer is yes! The place is right!" as he was putting the ring on her hand, "Aaron I answered to Jack first cause he asked me first!"

"That's alright with me!"

And then he smiled that smile he rarely used that would melt her.

They sat on the grass and watched Jack play on the grass while they talked.

"I'd wish it wouldn't be nothing big!"

"What do you mean Beth?"

"Just close family and friends."

"You don't sound like the typical lady who would go and tell the world she's getting married and who makes the first move when she needs to."

"Then again I'm getting married to an Agent who's schedule is always busy."

Hotch laughed at what she was saying.

"Buddy let's go it's getting dark already!" Hotch said getting up and helping Beth to get up. "I'm sorry I dragged you out of work today."

"I was bored already! It's always nice to spent some time with Jack!"

"Thank you Beth for everything!" Jack said.

They started walking towards Beth's car to grab Jack's backpack. When they got to Beth's car Hotch kissed her in the cheek.

"Call you tomorrow if my schedule doesn't get on my way for our lunch."

"Okay." She said, "hey Jack goodnight!"

"Goodnight Beth!" He said and asked, "what should I call you when Daddy and you get married?"

"Jack, how about you think about it and then let Daddy know so he can tell me!"


	4. Ch 4 Wedding Bells

_**I don't own any of the CM characters it all belongs to CBS/ABC...what a bummer. Hope you enjoy! Please review! **_

**Chapter Four**

Hotch and Jack were getting ready for their big day. Beth was someone who understood him.

"Repeat after me." The Priest said. "I, Aaron Hotchner, take you, Beth Clemmons to be my wife."

"I, Aaron Hotchner, take you, Beth Clemmons to be my wife."

"My constant friend, my faithful partner."

"My constant friend, my faithful partner."

"And my love from this day forward."

"And my love from this day forward."

"In the presence of God, our family and friends."

"In the presence of God, our family and friends."

"I offer you my solemn vow to be your faithful partner."

"I offer you my solemn vow to be your faithful partner."

"In sickness and in health in times of joy and in times of sorrow."

"In sickness and in health in times of joy and in times of sorrow."

"In times of failure and in times of triumph."

"In times of failure and in times of triumph."

"I promise to love you unconditionally, to support you."

"I promise to love you unconditionally, to support you."

"In your goals, to honor and respect you."

"In your goals, to honor and respect you."

"To laugh with you and cry with you and to cherish you."

"To laugh with you and cry with you and to cherish you."

"For as long as we both shall live."

"For as long as we both shall live."

"Beth repeat after me." The Priest said. "I, Beth Clemmons, take you, Aaron Hotchner to be my husband."

"I, Beth Clemmons, take you, Aaron Hotchner to be my husband."

"My constant friend, my faithful partner."

"My constant friend, my faithful partner."

"And my love from this day forward."

"And my love from this day forward."

"In the presence of God, our family and friends."

"In the presence of God, our family and friends."

"I offer you my solemn vow to be your faithful partner."

"I offer you my solemn vow to be your faithful partner."

"In sickness and in health in times of joy and in times of sorrow."

"In sickness and in health in times of joy and in times of sorrow."

"In times of failure and in times of triumph."

"In times of failure and in times of triumph."

"I promise to love you unconditionally, to support you."

"I promise to love you unconditionally, to support you."

"In your goals, to honor and respect you."

"In your goals, to honor and respect you."

"To laugh with you and cry with you and to cherish you."

"To laugh with you and cry with you and to cherish you."

"For as long as we both shall live."

"For as long as we both shall live."

They brought forth the rings. "Beth, I give you this ring as a visible and constant symbol of my promise to be with you as long as I live. Wear it and think of me and know that I love you."

It was Beth's turn. "Beth, I give you this ring as a visible and constant symbol of my promise to be with you as long as I live. Wear it and think of me and know that I love you."

~CM-CM~CM-CM~

The Priest said looking at the crowd. "By the powers vested in me I pronounce you husband and wife. Aaron you may kiss the bride."

"May the LORD in his goodness strengthen your consent and fill you both with his blessings. What God has joined, men must not divide. Amen." Hotch and Beth faced the crowd and the Priest said, "May I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Aaron Hotchner."

While the wedding guest would be going to the reception Hotch and Beth went to the park to take their wedding pictures. People stare at them.

"We met here." Hotch said standing in the same spot the day he met Beth.

"Yes our first conversation. We got engaged here too! I know there's people out there who doesn't like us together but I don't care because I know that I'm here to stay. I'm here for you! I love you!"

"And I'm here to you too! I love you more!"

The photographer took the pictures and was waiting on what to do next.

"Aaron I think we need to go somewhere else before going to the reception."

"Yes I know." He turned around, "you can go to the reception and take pictures of the guests. We have to do something else alone."

The photographer left to the reception while Hotch and Beth went to the cemetery. They were getting closer to Haley's tomb.

"Hi. I'm Beth. Aaron and I just got married. I don't know what else to tell you cause you already know but for sure is that I'll love Jack, protect him, cherish him and be there for him always."

"Haley, I know you would want for me to continue with my life but I want to know that you'll always be in my heart and I'll be reminded of the promise I made to you about Jack."

Hotch and Beth left the cemetery to go to the reception. When they got to the reception which was their new house Hotch's phone rang.

"Hotchner."

"Hotch this is Andi. They discovered a body and I need your help once again."

"Andi, I understand the predicament you're right now but my team and I are on vacations for two weeks. Call Strauss she'll direct you to another team."

"Oh. Okay thanks! Bye!"

"Have I told you lately that you're my hero?"

"No but I've got an idea."

JJ and the team walked towards them with the exception of Moran. "Congratulations!"

"Everything was beautiful! Mine was simple, the judge me and Derek." Emily said holding a sleeping child, "the house is beautiful."

"Thank you!"

"So where are you guys going for your honeymoon?" Rossi asked.

"It's a surprise for her." Hotch replied smiling.

Jack came running towards them, "Beth I talked to Aunt Jess like you told me and I already know what to call you!"

"What did you decide to call me Jack?"

"Mama! I know my Mommy will always be my Mommy and she'll always live here," he said pointing to his heart. "That's what Aunt Jess said to me."

"Jack, you make me immensely happy with this! I love you so much!"

"I love you to Mama!"

Jack gave Beth a hug and ran to play with Henry and Dallan. They were more taking care of Dax.

"Look what the wind blew in!" Morgan said.

"Congratulations, Hotch and Beth!" Moran said. "Oh sorry, this is my husband, Adrian Moran."

"Adrian? We both worked for Ambassador Prentiss." Hotch said.

"Yes and this is a small world." He said, "and you're Emily right?"

"Yes I am." Emily said who still had the sleeping Daisy in her arms. "No wonder why you looked so familiar!"

"How's your Mother doing?"

"She made a permanent residence there after her two years were up as Ambassador."

"I'm really pleased to hear this."

"Kathyrn, I don't think you have met my wife Ashley." Rossi said introducing them, "for Hotch's wedding date party you were on your honeymoon."

"Very nice to meet you! If my hands weren't busy I would shake hands but mister here doesn't like been moved." Ashley said smiling.

"Very nice to meet you too!"

* * *

**Many thanks to p95000 for your reviews it means a lot to me! And of course many thanks to my BFF rockhotch31-thank you for encourage me, loves ya!**


	5. Ch 5 Baby on Board

**Another chapter is up! Hope you enjoy! PLEASE LEAVE REVIEWS! Once again I don't own anything of CBS/ABC (wish I did though!)**

**Chapter Five**

Hotch and the team had left to work on a case to Syracuse, New York where five women had gone missing for two days and their bodies were found trash cans with signs of torture and rape. When the plane landed they were greeted by the lead Detective Maya Woodman.

"You must be the BAU."

"Yes, Agent Hotchner." He said and pointed towards the rest of the team, "Agent Rossi, Agent Jareau, Agent Morgan, Agent Reid and Agent Moran."

She showed them to the Police Station. "As you can see it travels through the interstate dumping the bodies all over the city."

"Morgan and Moran go to the dumping site. JJ and Reid workout on the case and verify with Garcia while me and Rossi go to the morgue and see what we can find."

They all noticed that the Detective kept smiling at Hotch. Morgan and Moran returned as Rossi and Hotch did.

"Based on the map and the different dumping the unsub might be a deliverer."

"But why throw them in crash cans?"

"Probably for him they may be trash to be discarded? Morgan did you find something?"

"No. Nothing but Hotch they were all posed in the same position. Remember the trucker who would dump the bodies in ditches in the same position. Well, he sort of is doing the same thing. What did you find?"

"The bodies show cigarette burnings all over arms and legs." Hotch answered.

"The weird thing is that we can't find anything that might connect them!" JJ said.

"Reid, start with the delivery guy look for smokers who smoke more than one pack." Hotch said getting anxious about the case and Beth not calling him. "There must be a connection we just need to find it!"

"Agent Hotchner," Detective Woodman began to say but Hotch's phone began to ring.

"Hotchner."

"Hey babe! Are you to busy? Are you angry with the case? I'm at the Doctors office and they confirm our suspicions and yes we are pregnant but because of my age I have to take care of myself."

"Really? That's wonderful news!" He said smiling. "If you want to I can go back to DC right this minute. Rossi can take charge."

"I'm telling you I'm pregnant not giving birth already. Get to work and catch this abominable person so you can come back to me as soon as possible! Hey I got to go Jess is calling me."

"I'll try to do it ASAP and I'll call you tonight. Be careful!"

"By the looks of it Beth might have the baby bug!" Reid said.

Hotch saw JJ whispering to Detective Woodman, "Yeah he's married!"

"No wonder he was in a bad mood!" Morgan said.

"Say hi to Jess from me!" Hotch said ending his phone call conversation with his wife.

"So yes or no? Is Beth pregnant?" JJ asked.

"Yes she is!"

"Congratulations!" they all said.

"Thank you! But let's get to work on the case in hand."

"What a party pooper!" Moran said smiling.

"That's it! Why didn't I see it before! Detective was there children present when the victims were abducted?" Reid asked.

"Yes." She answered.

"I'm not following you Reid care to explain." Hotch said.

Reid explained that the victims hadn't paid attention to their children because they were on the telephone that's why he would pose them the way he did it. They called Garcia for assistance.

It was already late and with little leads Hotch ordered them to go to the hotel and get some rest. Hotch got his phone and dialed Beth.

"Hey Babe, how have you been feeling? I miss you already! Get some sleep. I love you!"

He didn't even know Detective Woodman had heard all of his conversation with Beth. The following day after breakfast they figure out who he was, Michael Meyer.

The team got there just in time before he could do anything to her.

"FBI drop your weapon!" Morgan said.

Michael refused to drop his weapon but aimed at Morgan and fired his gun hitting the wall and Hotch shot him in the head killing him.

~CM-CM~CM-CM~

Beth was trying to make a late breakfast but just the smell of egg made her want to vomit and ran to the restroom. As she was coming out of the restroom and the front door was opening.

"Aaron, you're home already!"

"Yes I did as I was told catch the unsub and come home ASAP!" Hotch stated giving Beth a hug and looked at the kitchen, "is that an attempt at breakfast?"

"Yes but just the aroma of it affects me!" She said sitting in the table.

"Why aren't you at work?" Hotch asked preparing something for Beth in the stove.

"I was debating about it but yesterday that I finished talking with Jess I went back to work and told my boss that I wasn't returning to work."

"Babe, you love what you do!" Hotch said giving her oatmeal and orange juice.

"I know Babe, but I just didn't." she said looking at the bowl in front of her and then looked at Hotch, "oatmeal? It's like eating paper! I just have this huge want to eat egg, ham and cheese!"

"Yes I know but you can't tolerate the smell of egg so have you ate paper before?"

"Yeah once when I was five." She said smiling.

He shake his head in laughter, "so back to our conversation you didn't what?"

"You know, loose another baby like the last time we tried. I couldn't handle another miscarriage Aaron!" she started crying.

Hotch sat in front of her and hold her hand. "I know Baby! It hurt me seen you like that!"

"Does the team know?"

"Yes. They heard the conversation and speculated about it."

After Beth's late breakfast they decided to go to the movies and then to go to the park before picking up Jack from school and then grab something to eat. Jack, Beth and Aaron decided to go to Subway.

"Buddy, we have news to tell you."

"What is it Daddy?"

"You're going to be a big brother!"

"Really? Yay!"

Beth was happy that Jack and Aaron were happy! She couldn't imagine her life without them. She just wanted time to fly by so she would be able to have her baby in her arms.


	6. Ch 6 Finding Out

_**Here goes...hope you like and enjoy! I don't own anything!**_

**Chapter Six**

Hotch and Beth had agreed at meeting in the Doctor's Office. The Doctor said everything was alright asked if they wanted to do the amniocentesis test which they said no by this time they finally knew the sexes of their babies!

After Hotch the Doctor's appointment he was driving to the BAU his phone let him know that he had a text, _Hotch I can't come in today family emergency. I call you when I have more details._

He got to the BAU he walked through the middle of the bullpen to his office. Once seated in his desk he started reviewing some files when his office phone rang.

"How's your sister?"

"She's awake! She's talking!"

"Good. Morgan take as much personal time as you need!"

"Hotch, I think I might have a case out here!"

"What do you mean?"

"Look, I need to come clean about something I lied about someone being dead."

"I'm sorry!"

"Last year that fisherman unsub that was dumping bodies in the Atlantic he claimed that my cousin was one of his victims."

"Falsely you reduced that he never met her."

"I told my family it was him! Cindi had been missing eight years. My Aunt needed closure and even though I kept looking I lied Hotch! I lied because I wanted my family to move on. But now there's evidence that she's alive. You still there?"

"We are on our way."

He got the team together and told them that they would be heading out to Chicago to help Morgan that they would brief on the plane with Morgan's help and Hotch had brought Anderson as a new profiler few days back and called for Najera who was going as a consultant in the case.

After landing in Chicago they started working in the case and going through Cindi's life. They got to Malcolm Ford the man who have Cindi and going through their home they found out that Cindi signed a contract stating that she was Malcolm's slave.

After being alerted about a robbery in a store and how the lady matched Cindi's description they were able to arrest Malcolm. In the Police Station Malcolm was getting under Morgan's skin. Hotch knew that they had worked on something else in order for him to speak.

"So then I get home and of course he's still up past his bedtime." Moran said entering the interrogation room.

"Ugh. Remind me why I am not married!"

"Do you guys ever…"

"I really don't need a man to tell me what to do!"

"Yeah."

"Excuse me." The unsub interrupted.

"Sh. The adults are talking. When is your turn to speak I'll give you permission. Okay."

Few minutes after their questioning Cindi walks in with a lawyer saying that he hasn't treated her bad and she's with him on her own will and the unsub walks out of the Police Station.

The team concluded that it wasn't Stockholm Syndrome nor Battered Wife Syndrome. That it had to do with something else that they might have a child together that's why she was so obedient. Morgan held back the unsub's lawyer back to ask him some questions and ended up spilling out the beans.

They got to the Cabin where they had the children of "The Company" and rescued Cindi just in time arresting Malcolm.

There was a little family reunion at the Police Station, which Hotch and the Team was glad. Garcia had flown all the way from Quantico bringing with her Emily just to be there for Morgan.

Hotch talked to Morgan once again telling him that it was okay if he wanted to get some personal days.

In the plane going home they were started talking about the case they had just solved.

"Wish JJ had been here! She might had kicked butts tonight!" Garcia stated. "But G-Man, you didn't tell us, what are you and Beth expecting?

"We are having girls, Garcia!" He said looking at his phone.

"Hotch, at least look like you're happy!" Moran said teasing.

Hotch smiled, "there! Are you happy? Najera, you did a great job tonight!"

"Thank you, Hotch!"

"So Hotch are you going to give oatmeal and orange juice to the twins once they're born?" Reid questioned.

"No they already do! Beth can't tolerate the smell of oil nor eggs! It's oatmeal, yogurt or cereal!"

~CM-CM~CM-CM~

"Mom is totally okay with me." Beth said.

"You know I love him as a son but he leaves you alone most of the time."

"Mom, I knew what I was getting into. Besides if he would have a desk job just for my own sake he would be miserable and I would be miserable. I prefer it how it is. What did the Doctor tell you?"

"You know he's my favorite person in the world besides but he's job isn't! The Doctor said everything was fine no need for you to worry!"

"Ew! I'm trying to make eggs, ham and cheese but still can't tolerate the smell."

Beth was so enthralled on her cooking that she didn't even hear the door open.

"Are you still trying again?"

"Mom I call you tonight you're second favorite person just got home!"

"Bye Baby!"

"Bye Mama!" She said and then hung up and gave Hotch a hug.

"What's all the excitement?"

"You!"

Hotch asked for Jack and she explained that Jack was with Jess that they went to the movies and then they were going to head out to lunch. Beth gave up with the eggs, ham and cheese late breakfast and got a bow, milk and cereal.

After a late breakfast they went to the park and walk and have time for them before they could pick up Jack.

Beth explained to Hotch her fear of not knowing what to do once it was time to have the twins.

"Oh Baby! It's going to be okay. I'll be there with you!"

"You promise?"

"I promise!"

Hotch's phone rang and they both laughed. "Hotchner."

"Thank goodness you answered."

"Garcia, what happened?"

"JJ was in an accident, she's in the hospital!"

"We are on our way!" Hotch said ending the phone call and Beth noticed how tense Hotch was, "JJ's on the hospital!"

"Let's go!" she stated dialing Jess number but she didn't pick up. She texted her, _hey JJ was in an accident Aaron and I will be going to the hospital we'll call you when we have news._

At the hospital Will was in the waiting room pacing blood all over his shirt.

"Hey what happened?"

"A drunk driver hit us through the back right side he was trying to pass us. JJ was sitting in the back with Henry and Landon. The kids are doing good Carrie came and pick them up."

"What does the Doctor said?"

"He said things weren't looking good neither for JJ or the twins. They are doing an emergency C-Section. Since I'm her husband they made me decide who to save. I did what she would want me to do and save the twins."

Minutes after Beth and Hotch had walked into the hospital the whole team was there.

"Will it's not your fault!" Emily said.

"If only I hadn't taken that road!"

"Don't go down that road Will. It's that guy's fault. What was he thinking driving drunk in the middle of the day?" Morgan said clearly angry.

"We had just finished eating lunch and were going to the movies!"

Garcia started crying. Beth went to her side and gave her a hug. "Why are they taking so long?" Garcia asked between sobs.

Beth couldn't stand the smell at the hospital and got out her hand sanitizer out of her purse to use it as alcohol and the waiting was excruciating! It was actually driving all of them crazy! She started pacing in circles.

At that moment the Doctor came out and everybody was looking at him.

"We were able to save them. The three of them!" the Doctor said, "but we had to remove her womb since it was severely damaged."

"When can we see her?" Emily asked.

"As soon as she wakes up from the anesthesia. In a few minutes she'll be transferred to her room."

"Thank you Doctor." Will said.

* * *

**_Thank you p95000 for your encouragement!_**


	7. Ch 7 It's Time

_**There's four more chapters to this story (counting this one)! Please read and review! thanks!  
Once again I DON'T OWN ANYTHING CBS/ABC DOES!**_

**Chapter Eight**

Hotch and Beth where getting ready to head out to sleep when he heard her say something about time.

"Babe, I don't understand what you said." Hotch said turning off the TV.

Beth came out of the restroom massaging her belly, "I said I'm going into labor!"

Hotch got up from the table and got his phone and dialed Jess number.

"Hi. Sorry to interrupt you at this hour but I needed to know if you could stay with Jack? Beth is going into labor already!"

"Yes. I'll be there as soon as I can."

He hung up the phone and got everything they would need for the twins into the SUV and waiting for Jess. Few minutes later there was a knock on the door.

"Thank you for coming Jess!"

"Aaron, he's everything I have left! How could I not do it? Besides, I see how much she loves him and vice versa. Go and have your twins!"

On the way to the hospital Hotch's phone rang.

"Hotchner." Hotch answered in an exasperated tone.

"Sir, Racine PD called women and children have gone missing they believe it might be the work of a serial killer."

"Garcia I can't at the moment Beth is about to the twins! Garcia I want the team on this case and on the plane as soon as possible!"

"But Sir."

"No ifs or buts Garcia contact Racine PD and tell them you're going to be there as soon as possible and I want you on that plane too!"

"But Hotch."

"Garcia, that's an order! Call Morgan first and tell him to call me!"

"Yes Sir. I'll call the rest of the team."

Few minutes later his phone rang again.

"Hotchner."

"Hotch, Garcia told me to call you but she didn't give me any explanations. I'm heading to the BAU. What did you need?"

"Morgan, I won't be going on this case Beth is going into labor already. I'm leaving you in charge."

"Good luck Hotch!"

"Good luck to you too guys!" Hotch ended the phone call and turned off the phone just as they walked into the Emergency driveway and as they walked inside the doors to the Emergency Room Beth's water broke.

"AARON!" Beth kept screaming scared. "Call the Doctor! Immediately!"

"The Doctor that was at the emergency room checked her and said that it was already time. They got everything ready.

"AARON, I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO I'M SCARED!"

"Please we need for you to calm down before we can put the anesthesia." The nurse said.

"I'm here and I am not leaving your side!" Hotch said. "Deep breaths in and out everything is going to be okay. Listen to the nurse."

Hotch noticed that she did relaxed and understood why Beth was so scared! The only person that could have helped her through this was her mother and she had died a month before complicating Beth's pregnancy!

Fourteen hours later, Aaron was holding his little girls while they were transferring Beth to a room and putting the babies in the hospital's crib and he turned on his phone while walking to Beth's room.

"Aaron, I don't want to go through this again!"

Hotch smiled. "If that's what you want okay."

"Thank you!" She said a little sad.

"Beth, are you okay?"

"Yes I just wish Mom was here to meet her granddaughters!"

"I wish she was here too!" looking at her, "did you decided in any names?"

"I picked the one you told me. What about Melinda?"

"What kind of name is that? I thought you said you wanted the names to rhyme."

"Eh. I don't even know! Most of them are so popular!" she said as she tried to keep herself awake. They kept talking about names that started with M and got the name they wanted before Beth went to sleep.

~CM-CM~CM-CM~

The following day the Doctor walked inside the room and checked on the twins and Beth.

"Everything is alright if by tomorrow they are doing well they might be able to go home!" The Doctor said.

"Thank you Doctor!" Hotch said.

The Doctor left the room immediately. Few minutes later there was a knock on the door.

"Surprise Captain G-Man!" Garcia said entering the room with flowers in one hand and in the other balloons, "congratulations! Let me see those bundle of joys!"

"Is that really Hotch?" JJ asked, "because the Hotch I know wears suits!"

Everybody burst in laughter.

Hotch looked at Beth and pointed towards JJ, "remind me to have her drug tested."

"Yeah yeah right!" Garcia said.

"Three more months and I'll be having my boys!" Moran said. "Can't wait!"

"It's not that hard!" Morgan said which got him glaring eyes aiming at him.

"Yeah, you try having them!" Beth stated. "Let alone carry them for nine months kicking you in the middle of the night!"

"No statistics Pretty Boy?" Morgan asked waiting for Reid to say something.

"Ha and angering a woman who just gave birth and a hormonal woman? No thank you!"

"Nice answer Spence!" JJ said smiling.

"And the BAU kids will be all close in age!" Reid said.

"I know!" Moran exclaimed.

"So what names did you decided guys?"

"Their names are Adalyn and Mabyn." Beth said.

"Their names rhyme! Did you came up with that or you just picked whatever name?"

"We wanted their names to rhyme." Hotch said.

"Aw they have bracelets with their initial on it! That's beautiful!" Garcia squeaked noticing it.

"That was Beth's idea and on the back we added 'Hotchner' and that is so unique!"

Everybody laughed at how Hotch had said it imitating Garcia.

* * *

**_This chapter is dedicated to my BFF Rockie! _**


	8. Ch 8 Party Time

_**Getting closer to the end! Hope you like! Please read and leave a review!  
Once again I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**_

**Chapter Eight**

"Hotchner."

"Agent Hotchner, this is Detective Woodman we might have another case. Two women have gone missing and two have shown up dead."

"We will be there as soon as possible!" Hotch said ending the call and getting out of his office into the catwalk. "To the roundtable room we have a case!"

He walked into the roundtable room and got everything ready.

"Hotch where the case is?" Morgan asked.

"It's in Syracuse, New York." Hotch answered.

"Is it where the flirty Detective is?" JJ asked mischievously.

Hotch ignored the question. "Two women last week went missing."

"So why are they calling us for?" Morgan asked.

"That is Chocolate Thunder because two different women bodies showed up that same night!" Garcia stated entering the roundtable room, "Sir, I just got the files!"

After briefing about the case Hotch got up, "wheels up in twenty!"

As they got to Syracuse and saw the crime scene and talked to the victim's family the Team was in the familiarize Police Station when JJ's phone rang.

"Jareau."

"Hey Beth, Hotch's phone died I'll let him know! Bye!" she hang up, "Hotch, that was your wife and told me to tell you that she got your message and for you to call her tonight!"

"That was all?"

"Yes, all that I could hear was crying and angry tantrums. I imagine Mab crying and Lyn tantrums?"

"Yes. If Jack isn't paying attention to Mab for whatever reason and Lyn hears she'll make sure Jack pays attention."

"If she's going to follow your footsteps and become a lawyer she's going to be one heck of a good one!"

"Tell me about it!" Hotch said and turning around to see the Detective, "My twins are going to be one this Saturday and Jack is my oldest from my previous marriage!"

"What did you expect? Easy cake or what? Remember they're not even one wait till they hit the terrible two's!" Morgan said chuckling.

"Let's talk about the case." Hotch stated. "From what we know this unsub is torturing his victims by removing both fingers and toe nails."

"Not only that but cuts them open and lets them bleed to death!" Reid added.

"But I don't get it why does the family of those two women didn't reported them missing?" JJ asked.

Hotch dialed Garcia, "Garcia, can you look on the system for Linda and Janet Cash?"

"Aye aye Captain I'll call back with information."

While they waited for Garcia's phone call the team continued to talk about the case.

Garcia called Hotch about what he had asked and giving him and the team information about the victims were from Pennsylvania who had no relatives as it was the same with Miranda and Karla Monroe. Najera concluded that the unsub's mother was a brunette and probably suffered domestic violence.

The team figured out that the unsub's mother trying to escape and leave her husband with the help of her sister. While trying to escape the unsub's father catch up to them taking hostage his wife and sister-in-law making six year old David watch how he tortured and cut open and let them bleed to death. They got the address for the unsub's home.

"Morgan, Reid, and Moran go through the back while JJ, Anderson and me will go through the front."

They opened the doors and entered the home looking for him.

"FBI drop your weapon!" Hotch stated.

"You get out of my house!" the unsub exclaimed as he was about to start torturing them by removing their nails.

"I know what he did to your Mom and Aunt, what happened to you is not fair but it isn't for them either! Killing them won't bring them back!"

"He would burn my Mom with cigarettes kicked her so hard that she lost the baby she was expecting."

JJ walked closer to him, "just give me the knife. He would never hurt you again!"

"The last words she said to me was 'I love you!' How could he had done that to her?" He asked giving her the knife.

"David Hauser, you're under arrest for the murder of Linda and Janet Cash and kidnap of Miranda and Karla Monroe!" Morgan exclaimed as he was handcuffing him.

"Probably he saw his father do it to his mother and in his mind it was alright. It's a cycle!" JJ added.

~CM-CM~CM-CM~

Beth was sitting down in the kitchen table getting everything ready for the party when the front door opened.

"Hey Babe I'm home!"

Beth got home from the chair and hugged and kissed him. "Hey, I'm glad you got home just in time to help me!"

"Where are my little girls?"

"They are taking a nap and Jack too!"

"No wonder it is so quiet." He said smiling.

"They have been driving Jack and me crazy!" Beth sat on the chair again and began to put candies in bags again and Hotch sat next to her to help her. "How was the trip back?"

"It went really well! I am just glad I'm home!"

"They have been asking for you all morning!" Beth looked at him, "You know what you need rest. Go and sleep before the twins wake up! Go! I can finish! I'm almost done!"

Hotch got up and gave her another kiss, "remember me why I married you?"

"Because I love you?"

"Yes. Right!" Hotch said turning around and heading to their bedroom.

Forty-five minutes later Jack was sitting down on the sofa watching cartoons when two screaming girls woke up.

Beth was getting up when Jack got up, "Mama, I'll go!"

Seconds later two little girls came walking towards her one asking for Dadda and the other one asking to be picked up by her just as she was going to answer them Hotch appeared on the door frame calling his little girls.

Lyn went with her Dadda while Mab stayed sitting on Beth's legs but after a while gave up and went with Hotch.

"Aaron, are you hungry?" Beth asked before getting up.

"Yes but we can go out and eat." Hotch said, "Buddy, get ready we're going out!"

Minutes later, they were seating down in a restaurant enjoying their orders. Jack was helping with the twins. Beth enjoyed sometime out of the house with her whole family together.

As they were exiting the restaurant Derek and Emily were entering. They all shared a laugh about it.

The next day was Lyn's and Mab's birthday party! Everything was ready they were just waiting for the guests to arrive. Lyn had just woken up from a nap and Beth knew that the only person she wanted to be was Aaron.

"Dadda!" she said holding her little arms up so he could pick her up and when he did the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it Beth!" Hotch said walking towards the door and opening it.

"Are we the first ones?" Rossi asked.

"Yes but come on in!" Hotch said moving aside.

"Hello Uncle Aaron!" the kids exclaimed.

"Hello kids!" Hotch said putting his index finger in his mouth, "she's sleeping! Go and play with Jack he's in his room."

The kids run to Jack's room! There was another doorbell ring and when Beth opened the door the whole team was there.

"Come on in!" she said and excused herself when she heard Mab's crying.

After barbequing hotdogs and burgers outside and the kids playing in the moon jumps or others playing tag it was time to sing happy birthday to the girls and cut the cake.

"Happy birthday to you happy birthday to you happy birthday Lyn and Mab happy birthday to you!" they sang.

The adults were watching the kids play and talking about their latest case aka the flirty Detective.

"Rossi, you should had been there the first time when JJ busted the Detective bubble, 'yeah he's married!' Now that was fun!" Morgan said.

"Luckily Hotch's phone was dead!" Moran said.

"Good thing we caught the guy on the same day!" Najera said, "now I know I can count on Pennsylvania Petite and never make her angry!"

Everybody laughed.

Chiara came crying, "Oh boy!" Rossi said.

"What happened?" Ashley asked her.

"I fell down!" She answered as she raised her arms to be picked up by Rossi and when he did Chiara immediately fall asleep.

"I think it's time to go now!" Rossi said getting up as Ashley got up to round up their kids.


	9. Ch 9 Darkness

**I divided this chapter in two! So it's going to be...continued. Next chapter is finally revealed Beth's promise and the why...keep in touch. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!  
Once again I DON'T OWN ANYTHING**

**Chapter Nine**

Hotch was sitting in his office drinking some coffee and reading a file when he heard a knock on the door.

"Come in." he said looking up.

"Hotch, the Raleigh PD has called us on a case another woman has gone missing and another male shown up dead battered to death." Garcia said.

"Get the team we're going to Raleigh! We will brief in the plane! Wheels up in thirty! Oh and Garcia call Najera she's coming with us!"

He saw her walk out of his office in haste and he got ready to leave and called Beth to let her know he would be working on a case. On the plane they started briefing of the case.

"In the last four weeks, he has abducted six women and killed six men but no female bodies show up, probably human trafficking with them?" Anderson asked looking at the file in his hand.

"I don't think so bodies would be appearing after some time." Hotch said.

"Hotch, he tortures them for forty-eight hours and then kills them with blows to the head with a hammer."

"Norbert Poehlke known as 'The Hammer-Killer' was a German police officer who had committed several bank robberies shooting people and then using their vehicles to rob and using a sledgehammer." Reid stated.

"Moran and Reid go to the crime scene and check what you can find. Morgan and Najera head out to the last victim house while Anderson and I will go to the Police Station."

As soon as they landed everyone knew where to go to.

Hotch and Anderson were waiting for the rest of the team to arrive.

"There are no cameras, no way of figuring out!" Moran said.

"They're all blondes and blue eyed."

"They all had just moved on to the city!"

"They're all twenty five years old only daughters and have no boyfriends."

The team continued to talk about the case for hours when they noticed that the sun was already setting in the sky and they were all hungry. The team headed to a restaurant to have some dinner while JJ and Hotch stayed behind.

As they were walking outside the Police Station a man walked towards them crying asking for their help his daughter had just gone missing. They followed him just as soon as they were out of the camera range he got a gun out.

"You make some stupid mistake and I'll blow his brains!" he said to JJ.

At that moment Hotch realized that he was the unsub they were trying to catch. As they got inside the unsub's car he noticed the smell and the hammer.

Hotch was strapped to a chair while JJ was inside a room. The unsub began to kick Hotch and few minutes later he brought JJ out of the room and strapped her down in a bed and began to peel off her clothes.

Hotch began to get up from the chair.

JJ laughed. "Aaron, it's okay. He can try!"

"Yeah Aaron let her make her own decisions!" the unsub said.

Hotch hoped that the team notice they were missing and his phone thrown with a saved text. He thought about Beth, Jack, Lyn, and Mab. It broke his heart leaving them alone. Beth, who still was mending her heart from the loss of her parents, Jack who now would be an orphan, his twins that might never remember him. He just wished the team got there just in time.

He began to think about Will, Henry, Landon, Vane and Vianey. For Hotch it seemed like it had been an eternity.

"You're so pretty!" the unsub said.

"Yeah, I know!"

Hotch noticed that JJ was buying time.

"Hey I need to go to the restroom!" JJ stated.

"Okay!" he said in an angry tone.

The unsub led JJ to the restroom while he waited outside glaring at Hotch and saying some expletives at him. JJ walked out of the restroom and the unsub strapped her again to the bed. He turned around and began to kick Hotch with more force and vengeance.

"You deserve to die!"

"No!" JJ screamed tears streaming down her cheeks.

"JJ, would you tell them that they were everything to me?" Hotch asked and then everything went black.

~CM-CM~CM-CM~

Beth was getting worried that Hotch hadn't called her He always did! She knew something was wrong but she could pinpoint what it was.

She heard the bell ring and she put the mop on the bucket to go and get the door.

"Beth, something happened to Hotch!" Rossi said.

"What happened to Aaron?" she asked trying to look calmed but in the inside she just wanted to curl in a corner.

"I don't have enough details but all I know is that Morgan called Strauss who called me in!"

Beth started crying. "I want to go!"

"Beth, I don't even know what's going on. Let me learn what's happening and I'll let you know! Try to relax!"

"I can't!"

"Yes you can you have two little girls and a boy that need you strong! I have to go. I call you as soon as possible!"

Beth saw him leave and she couldn't understand what was happening. She walked to her room cried herself to sleep. She woke up when she heard the girls crying and yelling Dadda! At that moment she didn't know how would she explain to them if their dad would never returned home.

Few minutes later, her phone rang, "Dave, what information do you have?"

"Beth, Aaron and JJ were kidnapped. We are working on it! Hotch left us some the plate number in a saved text."

"I'll be there as soon as possible!"

"You don't have to come all the way over here!" Rossi stated.

"I can't stand it! I have to see him, David!"

"Okay. I'll wait for you here! Call me when you land so I can pick you up!"

Beth started packing three day clothes in a duffel bag and got the girls diaper bags and headed out. She stopped at Jessica's house and knocked on the door.

"Hey did something happen? Is it Jack?"

"No it's not Jack it's Aaron. While working on a case he and JJ got kidnap. Would you be able to watch out for the twins?"

"Yes of course."

"Thank you! Here's a key to the house if you need anything! I have to go now! Tell Jack I love him!"

"I will!"

Beth turned around luckily the girls didn't cry she was grateful for it though. She got to the Airport.

"Good afternoon. How can I help you?"

"Yes. I wanted to buy a ticket to Raleigh, North Carolina!"

"There's only one left but it's on First Class only!"

"I'll take it!"

"Okay!"

The girl gave her the ticket and told her that the plane would be heading out in thirty minutes. Beth almost run to the exit to get to the plane.

She kept thinking of the vow of her wedding, for as long as we both shall live! She dreaded that part! When the plane landed she called Rossi letting her know she was already there!

Thirty minutes later she was heading to the Police Station to wait for news.

"Detective Ryan, this is Beth, Agent Hotchner's wife!" Rossi said stopping the brunette that was just passing.

"Beth? I'm sorry to see again under this circumstance!" she said.

"Yes it's me!" Beth said as tears were forming in her eyes, "What have you been doing to rescue him?"

"Beth, it's not the time to pinpoint fingers!" Rossi stated holding her back before she could jump to the Detective's throat!

"I'm sorry! David, what would I tell my twins? How would I tell Jack?"

At that time Garcia called, "I have looked up and nothing shows up!"

"Garcia, most of those are summer houses! Look for properties put on sale and bought recently." Beth said.

"There's nothing Mrs. Hotchner."

"What about been in spouse name?" Beth asked.

"Bingo. Sending the address to your phones! How did you know Beth?" Garcia asked.

"Let's just say I live with a profiler."

* * *

_****Norbert Poehlke (police officer) it's a real serial killer in Germany/Italy killed six persons including wife (she had two shots in the head) and two sons. He took one with him. He had a daughter who died of cancer in 1984. He was found in Italy. He killed his son and then killed himself.**_

_**Enough with details of that sort...What a cliffhanger...but promise it would all be clear on next (last) chapter! Hope that you don't hate me for this!**_


	10. Ch 10 Light

_**This is the last chapter hope you enjoy! please read and review! I don't own ANYTHING (just the unsub's and Detectives that weren't part of CM, Moran, Najera and the children except Jack and Henry)! **_

**Chapter Ten**

Hotch opened his eyes and JJ and the unsub where nowhere to be seen. Few minutes later the restroom door opened and JJ came out with what appeared male clothes and red eyed.

"Look sleepy beauty just woke up." The unsub stated.

Hotch looked everywhere to see where they were and got a glimpse of his guns and hoped JJ had seen too. Just as the unsub was going to kick Hotch again JJ beat him to it.

"Move again and I'll blow your brains out!" JJ exclaimed.

The unsub began to laugh, "you wouldn't do it! You don't have it in you!"

"The last time someone tried he ended with a bullet in between his eyes!" Hotch stated.

The unsub rolled his eyes "so you need permission?"

JJ shot him two times in the leg. "Next time it will be your head! Keep talking!" At that moment the door opened and the team came in and arrested the unsub.

_I must be going crazy!_ Hotch thought as he saw Beth running towards him.

"Hey Baby,you're not going crazy! It's me Beth! I'm so glad you're okay!" Beth said giving him a hug.

"I thought I would never see you again!" Hotch said breaking the hug and giving her a kiss.

"So glad you and JJ are okay! Hotch he doesn't have them here!" Morgan said.

"He must have them here!" JJ stated.

"JJ, we searched everywhere!" Moran added.

"Did you check the basement? The basement is in the living room near the fireplace." Beth said.

Most of the team members looked surprised while Hotch was simply smiling. As the team left to look Hotch turned around and hugged her again "You're awesome! I can't wait to see my kids!"

Hotch, JJ, Reid, Najera, Rossi and Beth left to the Police Station to interview the Unsub.

At the Police station the unsub wouldn't speak with none of the guys but with the blonde yes.

"Hotch, let me enter! I can do this! I'm the youngest of five an only girl. I know how to kill big egos like his." Najera said.

Hotch didn't like it but he ended up letting her do it. She got her phone out. "I've got an idea!"

"You got me a blind date? But how does he look like? Really? Kellan Lutz the one from Twilight. Ah the monkey man. He's so cute! I'm totally in!" Hotch heard her say through the window.

"Hey are you finished babbling about your date?" Hotch noticed that she got him there after all she's a blonde.

"Dude, can't you see I'm busy?" she asked and continued talking on the phone. "So do you think I should wear the mini red dress?"

"You'll look great!" he retorted.

"Technically I'm single again! Brian and I got into an argument and kind of broke it off! Hold please," she turned around, "Look, I'm having a serious conversation when I finish talking and discussing then I will talk to you. Kat, like I was saying I'm going to be twenty-nine years old and I'm carrying his child and nothing!"

Rossi chuckled, "she knows how to bust his bubble!"

Najera continued talking to the phone, "yeah some men behave like pigs around pretty women."

"That's because some women don't know what their role is!"

"Hey I call you later! I had forgotten about work! Oops Boss is not going to like it!" Najera said pretending to hung up. "Can you clue me in because I don't understand you!"

"It's easy their role is to be at home taking care of their children!"

"So you being the head of the household make the last call."

"Yes exactly. It's a shame those…"

"She's almost getting a confession." Hotch said as they continued to hear.

"What's a shame?" Najera asked.

"That you know the six ladies were going to form a family with me!"

"Did they agree to this?"

"No not really."

"Thank you!" Najera said with a smile on her face, "thank you for your confession! Oh just to clarify you are not my type! Probably you can find yourself a nice wife in jail!"

"You conniving witch!"

"Look, just be grateful it was me and not the blonde girl that left you with the limp! I can still call her!"

"I don't care!"

"I think you should because you know what happens in jail right? Pray they put you in solitude or you're future wife will end up a widow before meeting you! Bye!"

~CM-CM~CM-CM~

She saw them walk out of the interrogation rooms and walked towards Hotch.

"Let's go home!" He said.

"Thank you for coming!" Detective Ryan said shaking hands with everyone Beth walked away.

"Beth, I'm sorry I didn't mean anything to happen to him!" Detective Ryan said.

"He was everything to me!"

Beth felt Hotch put an arm around her and whisper in her ear. "Detective, thanks for everything! We need to get going!"

In the plane Hotch and Beth were sitting together and in front of them were Rossi and Morgan.

"How did you know?" Morgan asked.

"Okay. When I was seven years old we came to Raleigh for summer vacations. We rented that house and I told my dad that Iwanted that one. The following summer my dad told me he had made one for me. We spent every summer until the day…"

"She told me something that left me perplexed. You made a promise not to marry someone who carried a gun and she pointed towards Hotch and said, 'he must be someone special for her to break her promise.' What did she mean?" Rossi asked.

"She was the very first person to talk to me when we came the first time and we became best friends until we turned sixteen."

"Beth if you don't want to say it it's okay." Hotch said.

"It's okay Aaron! First my parents story is like a Romeo Juliet version. Their parents hated each other. They began to date in secret when she was sixteen and he was seventeen. When my Mom turned eighteen that same day they got married and her parents were making a party for her and when she got there with my Dad hell broke loose!"

"What did your Mom's family did?"

"They told her that she was dead for them."

She explained how her Uncle Scott had helped his older sister during that time taking her clothes and her Louis Vuitton bags and selling them cheaper. How he was always there for her until the day he was murdered. She was grateful that her paternal grandparents had welcomed them with open arms. She still remembered that day. She knew that Olivia was bored and had gone to the Almond's house to play by mistake she dialed Scott's number. He knowingly where she was went to check up on her and when he made sure she was okay left and got himself in the middle of crossfire between gangs. She told her Daddy after the funeral that she didn't want to come ever again to that place.

"Now I understand why I never had the courage to talk to Aaron before. I wasn't afraid of being rejected but of once again letting someone to know me."

"No wonder why you wanted to bite her head off when you got to the Police Station!" Rossi said shaking his head.

"Well at least I was more civilized than at the funeral!"

"Did he ever marry?"

"Yeah. He did at first I disliked her. We had gone to the ice cream parlor when she walked in and I cried telling him I wanted to go home to leave her!"

"Nah. You surely didn't do that!" Morgan stated.

"Yes. She got up and was leaving and he followed her. He wasn't really happy with me. So we left and when we got home. He told my Mom and she laughed and said, 'see you have her all spoiled and now she thinks you're her property!' I still wasn't happy and sat on the sofa and turn on the TV."

"How did you come to terms about it."

"I got his wallet and got her phone number and called her and said we needed to talk and asked her questions but every time I would end up asking the same question!"

"Which was?" Reid asked.

"The same questions her Mom asked me, 'but do you really love her?'" Hotch explained.

"What was her answer."

"What I really wanted to know she said, 'The way he loves you and the way he loves me are not the same! I'm not here to take him away from you! From the moment I saw you both together I knew that you'll always come first in his life. You're his life!'"

After the plane landed Hotch and Beth went to Jess's house to pick up Jack and the girls!

"Aaron, I'm glad you're okay!" Jess said giving him a hug.

"Daddy!" Jack exclaimed when he saw him and the twins following him yelled, "Dadda!"

Beth smiled to see her kids! Lyn and Jack walked towards Hotch while Mab walked towards Beth, "Mama!"

"You want to go with Daddy? He surely missed you!" Beth said watching Mab shake her head, "say bye to Aunt Jess!" and they did.

As they were walking towards their SUV she thought about her Uncle and how he missed him. She was glad that she had given herself a second chance that Aaron and she did!

* * *

_**Just to clear something my two other stories and this one are connected. How did you liked it? I like Beth because she has caused a change on Hotch...he's less uptight and he's happier (I think happier than what he was with Haley). and ONE more thing HE SMILES MORE makes me go into a *major THUD episode* wooot.**_

_**After two more stories that go after this three that are connected...I'm thinking of doing another fic I'm open to ideas (but no pairings between same sex..) I was thinking about High School...What do you all think?**_

_**BFF Rockie: Did you get the big ego part?**_


End file.
